Haunted
by Everlasting Glory
Summary: She thought she had it all: friends, impeccable talent, and a perfect boyfriend. Little did she know, that her whole world was going to get shaken and torn apart when something she had, slipped away from her grasp and control. Season four spoilers.


**Author's note:** Just a short quick one-shot. This is my first attempt at writing Musa/Riven one-shot. I was re-watching the first half of season four and thus, this small idea struck me. Thanks for Renachi, for getting my lazy-self up and making me write and finish this.

**Setting: **After episode ten of season four.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own the Winx Club nor the lyrics for the song 'Haunted' (by Taylor Swift) – nevertheless, a great song, you should definitely give it a listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Haunted<strong>

"_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time,  
>But I never thought I'd live to see it break"<br>_

* * *

><p>Musa was lying on her bed, arms folded under her head. Her deep, clouded navy eyes stared at the plain dreary ceiling with longing and melancholic feelings while her fuzzy mind was racing and battling with never ending thoughts and questions. Thoughts, each and every soaring thought was – expectantly – related to him, to Riven. Musa tried her best to shook the feelings and uninvited thoughts of him off, but it only lead her to recall that day, when everything had gone down the long sewer drain. And there was no coming back from that, or was there?<p>

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I say to you_

"_Why are you acting like this, Riven?" Musa asked in disbelief with pure frustration and confusion.  
><em>

"_Aren't you happy for me? You were obnoxious during the whole audition. I almost regret–"_

"_What do you regret?" he exclaimed highly irritated, cutting her off as he narrowed his eyes; his once bright and mystic violet eyes were now smoldering with hatred and anger – something had made his eyes go ice cold and stoned. The sudden outburst made Musa flinch slightly and back up a step, but she managed to keep her emotions from stirring. _

"_Nothing," she responded bitterly, folding her trembling hands across her chest. Her eyelashes were against her soft skin as the tears were threatening to fall, but she refused to cry. _

"_No, come on, say it! What do you regret, huh? Asking me to come with you, is that right?" he spatted, throwing his hands up in he air frustrated. _

_After building up the courage and regaining the control of her emotions, she turned back to face him. "Yes, that's right," she stated. "You have done nothing, but criticized me all day. Is this your way of supporting me?" _

_He humphed, clearly unsatisfied. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Ask your friend, Jason to support you." Irritated and furious, emphasizing the word 'Jason' disgusted, he turned back and left her behind without any following words. _

_Musa was far too speechless to say anything, her legs were shaking slightly and she collapsed onto her knees. Tears she had fought for were now streaming down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes as she watched him walk away, step by step, move by move. _

_Away from her._

_Away from everything they ever had._

* * *

><p>Every time she recalled that painful memory, something inside of her always died and withered her soul and made her heart feel ripped apart. She was heartbroken and alone, but more than that, she was confused of what to think, what to feel and what to do. There was nothing to salvage, no one to save her. Her breathing was shallow, her scarred heart was beating steadily, but the truth was that inside she was freezing.<p>

The truth was that everything she had done for her dreams had circled, back-stabbed, and backfired her like a bad karma.

"It's your talent that bothers him. Envy spares no one, Musa. That's the first lesson you have to learn when you become a star."

Jason had once told her that. But that didn't make any sense to her, it wasn't her talent that bothered him. It was him, Jason. She had to admit, she was impressed by Riven's protective side at first, but it had come to a cross line when he had practically started to threaten _her_ music producer, who was ready to make her dreams come true, and yet he had yelled at _her_ for no rational reason.

_I thought I had you figured out,  
>Something has gone terribly wrong you're all I wanted<em>

Had they come to an ending page where the storyline ends? Was this the last final fatal straw of their relationship? She didn't know, but she doubted it. She highly doubted it. Sure they have had bumpy rides and rough roads, but she always stuck with him whatever the situation was. That was because she loved him, and she knew for the fact that Riven loved her, too, but little did she know that his possessive sides and its side effects would lead him to hurt her.

He wasn't there when she needed him, and that's what made her heart sink and shatter in many pieces over and over again. If he wasn't there for now, would he be there for her in the next time? The answer was _no – _or that's what she believed the right answer to be.

_It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
>And I can't trust anything now<em>

Musa's mind was swimming deeper and deeper, until a loud crack of thunder interrupted her train of thoughts and the long tensed silence. Musa watched as the translucent rain drops, small tears of nature slided down the smooth panes of the window: the dreary weather somewhat relaxed her feelings and made her forget the convoluted thoughts for a brief moment, but just for a brief moment.

A yawn escaped from her lips as a tear trickled down her pale cheek. Her eyelids felt heavy and were reluctantly threatening them to shut her eyes. She felt drowsy and was half-way ready to fall asleep.

However, there was a problem.

She didn't want that to happen because she was afraid of her dreams – afraid of her nightmares that would come to haunt her.

Despite her efforts, her blurry vision darkened by every single second and she was slowly drifting to a whole new world without knowing what was going to haunt her next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm not too happy with this one, but I decided to publish it anyways. I didn't have a beta for this, so all the mistakes are solely mine. Feel free to point them out. Reviews, as always, are warmly welcome and appreciated.

**(1.) **That flashback part (text in italics, minus lyrics) was pretty much straight from the season four with my own little rendition.

- Everlasting Glory


End file.
